1. Field
Aspects of embodiments according to the present invention relate to an organic layer deposition apparatus and a method of manufacturing an organic light-emitting display device by using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Organic light-emitting display devices have a larger viewing angle, better contrast characteristics, and faster response speeds than other display devices, and thus have drawn attention as next-generation display devices.
Organic light-emitting display devices generally have a stacked structure including an anode, a cathode, and an emission layer interposed between the anode and the cathode. The devices display images in color when holes and electrons, injected respectively from the anode and the cathode, recombine in the emission layer to emit light. However, it is difficult to achieve a high light-emission efficiency with such a structure, and thus intermediate layers, including an electron injection layer, an electron transport layer, a hole transport layer, a hole injection layer, and the like may be additionally interposed between the emission layer and each of the electrodes.